126784-feedback-f2p-announcement-faq-page-5
Page 1, Page 2, Page 3, Page 4, Page 5, Page 6, Page 7, Page 8, Page 9, Page 10, Page 11, Page 12, Page 13 Content ---- ---- ---- They're going F2P, they can stand to make a few people mad. What will you do to get back at them, not sub? :lol: | |} ---- ---- ---- I was the 3rd level 50 on Stormtalon and was among the first people attuned for raiding on the server at the time, the community on my server was lacking for my play schedule really, among tons of other bugs that just made the game unfun it was basicially "impossible". Perhaps my wording isn't the best, but it wasn't fun at the time due to the lack of player base after a few months became impossible to do the content that I really wanted to do, life also caused me to leave the game as I wasn't able to justify paying for it when I wasn't playing it very often, but I had paid for 9 months before my subscription was cancelled as I wasn't logging in. It's not like a huge deal, it's just kinda lame. | |} ---- I disagree. Consider the following. In most MMORPGs that have costumes/F2P outfits, each outfit is 5~15$ dependind on the game. Instead of an outift you can just purchase a page for the same price that you can fully deck out as your own interesting costume. | |} ---- Haha true. What's another mistake now, really. LOL | |} ---- I don't agree with Eclips very often, but when I do... I DO! | |} ---- ---- Pretty much this ^ Why would you deliberately annoy the loyal subscribers who've played the game for 9+ months out of the last 12? Surely being subbed for the best part of a year counts as loyal? | |} ---- ROFL! Turn this into a machinima and we have what you feared and what I'd consider a win! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CirmZY_b9Mw | |} ---- Did you even read what they posted? | |} ---- I think they were just trying to do something special for people that have been subbed since launch. It's really a nice thing they are trying to recognize people for something that from reading this not many people have done. I'm not sure what would make people happy if they changed it to a different amount of time say six months people that have paid for five months would want it too. I think it's great they are trying to do something for people that have been around since launch. I also hope they will honor people in one off situations that had billing problems or something else come up. That for me would be between the individual and Carbine. Also not sure how the Loyal thing started you get the Nexus Loyalist title if you maintain your subscription through the launch of f2p so Carbine is letting you know that you are loyal and they appreciate it. | |} ---- Regarding 2 character slots, you can be sure people will be able to buy more slots (or be able to hunt down boxed copies like you can with TERA and Rift), and it's par for the course for F2P games. I'm actually surprised that box buyers get the full 12 slots, since the game launched with 6 slots. Regarding the swag for different promotions, beta, rewards, etc., that isn't something unique to WildStar. | |} ---- Whatever amount of time it is, people on the cusp will be unhappy. | |} ---- ---- No, they are quantifying loyalty with Loyalty Points. The mount and title are just the extra appreciation that they are showing those that have been around, without interruption, from the beginning, because they decided that they wanted to show those players some extra appreciation. Who are you to tell Carbine how and why they should show their appreciation? CREDD4Life! Those of us that have gone the entire time so far with CREDD should totally get an extra special reward, just to further annoy the poor sods that actually paid for their game time. | |} ---- ---- Well, if the thing keeping this game back from being popular was the "P2P wall" as people suggest, then none of the loyal subs really matter anymore. Everyone here now is becoming the minority, yay. | |} ---- My apologies if this was already answered somewhere else within the 37 pages of crazy going on right now :) But what about accounts that lapse and renew the same day? There were a few times where I didn't pay attention to the dates, would try to log in and get bounced out because the sub ran out, then quickly re-upped that same day. | |} ---- Give me that title Carbine o/ | |} ---- Does that count the poor sods that paid for the CREDD in the first place so you could enjoy your free time? Maybe they should get something too for the amount of CREDD bought and sold on the Exchange. | |} ---- You're the only one who has mentioned roleplayers, dude. I'm not talking about roleplay at all. I'm talking about my enjoyment of my character while doing game things (housing, dungeons, adventures, dailies, contracts, whatever). Cosmetics can and do directly affect that enjoyment and are very much a part of the game. Pretending they don't matter is dishonest. | |} ---- This is really the big question for a lot of people, because the wording of Youmukon's post here indicates that transgressions of less than a day would be ignored but posts elsewhere imply that any lapse will remove eligibility. | |} ---- That is true, if it wasn't for them, the game would have been so much emptier.... give those guys a nice title too! o/ | |} ---- *nods* Glad I'm not the only one concerned, and I'm sure clarification is on its way. For me it's more of a "oh hey, cool." thing rather than "ERMAGERRD Y U NO GIVE MOUNT?!?!" thing. :) | |} ---- ---- Those nameless CREDD sellers are the real heroes of Wildstar, especially early on when CREDD was selling for nothing. I'd absolutely be down for a reward program based on the number of CREDD you've bought, whether it be on the exchange or the website. | |} ---- ---- The only thing that you are getting for being subbed constantly subbed since launch is one title. You get everything else as long as you are subbed until whatever date they gave us. | |} ---- Don't worry, we got them :) | |} ---- I'm with this person. I stuck it out until the attunement got nerfed and my server was desolate. I want the mount to, but i stopped playing until recently when D5 came. Thats a bit unfair | |} ---- Don't you remember the Arena team mass invites the gold spammers used at launch? same thing I guess they want to avoid being able to mass invite to teh circle "buygoldherecheap" and guild "bestgoldpriceforyou" | |} ---- Hmm. Prepare to filter your guilds roster of quality f2p people or prepare for the horror that is Raid Finder to keep free and subscribing players interested in the game at max level is the only result I can think of happening by barring any player from joining a guild. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- It's only creating guilds. Anyone can join one. | |} ---- And you can still make an arena team for free... and during those times you didn't saw circles nor guilds like you describe. So why are circles and guilds behind a sub wall? | |} ---- No more drops till F2P, actually carbine have said they are dropping the word drop! my worst fears could have come true, wildstar is turning into a f2p b2p box of crap, it will end up just like the other bags of rubbish out there...I could even sub to wow again, don't think I can stand wildstar turning into a pile of shit like the rest The beta email says testing should start in one or two months = August, two months testing at least = October.....maybe November | |} ---- Maybe time to go back to singleplayer games then? Sounds like MMOs might not be your thing anymore soon. | |} ---- I showed same day cancelled due to Credit Card problems when time to renew, same day shows active because I changed the credit card. SO with this in mind, I'm not getting the title and mount. There seems to be ALOT of players with this problem, can some clarification be answered on this please. And I know you said single day of interruptions and mine is not even a single day, same day but still. | |} ---- Source? | |} ---- Carbine twitter......would love carbine to jump in and say I'm WRONG, but they won't sorry, and it's no more drops ever btw | |} ---- ---- Lol nice example of a place to go to, that game hasn't had a content update since Novemeber... One raid ready at launch with held till December, the 2nd raid ready at launch with held until Febuary. Than considers screenshots and dailys 'content' for it's first major patch, copies CREDD and has released 2 more store mounts and a pet. So ya go have fun on your P2P game with the ethics of the worst type of F2P's, pay to win.. Yup that CREDD "Token" can be used to buy Mythic (hardest difficulty) raid gear thanks to their Black Market AH and surplus of BoE's. | |} ---- They're not. | |} ---- ---- You'll get The Caretaker decor, Snoglog pet, a title and extra membership after f2p afaik. You'll be missing out on mount & another title because you hadnt got a recurring sub. | |} ---- Of course there will be content at some point.....but that point could be 6 or 12 months, apart from the 2 holiday events, if they actually got them finished | |} ---- I am sorry, but this is outright stupid. Why not have some leniency on this (<30 unsubbed and subbed since first month of release). Even if a player has been playing since day one, if they are playing with credd there is most likely SOME time where their account was inactive between credd usage. This is just straight up unreasonable that someone who has played since launch, give or take a week or two, will get the same rewards as someone who starts playing tommorow up until f2p release. You really need to rethink this, while it may just be a mount and title, you are going to get a lot of veterans upset. | |} ---- Oh no............. okay thank you for clearing that up. Disappointing though. | |} ---- Let's have an actual link if you're going to try and spread information. | |} ---- Unlikely. I played through closed beta, open beta, subbed from early access through early March of this year, let my sub lapse for a month, resubbed in April. Since I haven't been a subscriber the whole time I won't get anything. C'est la vie. | |} ---- ---- Clairification pleaseDoes this mean that if I had my sub active from day 1, and now I'm continuing it with credd after a full year, (cancled my sub to switch to CREDD) do i still get all the rewards? | |} ---- ---- What? Am I missing something here? I didn't realise the game was released in July but ok | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Hi bittersnap, F2P transitions are generally a time of whopping huge amounts of misinformation as players try to parse through exact phrasing of fairly ambiguous statements from developers as to exactly what the terms will be. Some of them have gone pretty smoothly, others have been complete disasters and game publishers are slowly but imperfectly honing in on what forms of F2P people will accept--and what forms they won't tolerate. As you can tell, the model invokes very polarized reactions and the more someone assures you that it will be paradise/armageddon, the more you should take what they have to say with a grain of salt. For most of the people who don't sit at those extremes, it usually depends on very specific details of what you get for being a subscriber, what you can buy through the cash shop, and whether being a subscriber gives you a way to get the things in the cash shop without spending a bunch of additional money on top of your subscription. As a general statement, most hybrid games that include both F2P and subscription-based memberships treat the people who subscribe pretty well--those that don't tend to lose subscribers because if you still have to rely on the cash shop even if you have a subscription, you may as well just drop the sub and spend your $15/month in the cash shop instead. Since none of us yet know what the structure or pricing of the cash shop is going to be, none of us really know for sure how much pressure will be put on players to spend above and beyond their subscription. None of us really know yet how often they will actually be able to maintain updates. Since you've already bought the game and are already subscribed, you've already put in the money up front to play as a subscriber--what I would suggest that you do is keep an eye out for details about the cash shop and schedule as they emerge. If you don't like the terms of the new business model, you can always take off or stay once they unveil the details of the new deal--but despite the protests of P2P diehards, even many of us who prefer P2P games have nevertheless managed to play F2P hybrids and enjoy them just fine. | |} ---- ---- Current reward model is fine | |} ---- ---- that's the point....it never | |} ---- Oh you know the next web banner's going to be a bunnygirl Aurin saying "OK, who wants a big hug for coming to Nexus?" :lol: | |} ---- ---- ---- Inb4 Kate Upton as Myala Everstar. | |} ---- More like Daisy Duk-- Belle Walker. | |} ---- Katy Perry? | |} ---- ---- ---- ...Yes, that is one possible use of it. However, if you allow your game time to run out (Either by not paying attention, or just waiting until it runs out to reactivate), it will prompt you on next login to activate a CREDD if you have one available. EG: You're playing for the night, logout knowing you have CREDD available when your sub expires overnight, login in the morning and activate the CREDD you had saved. You were technically unsubbed for less than 5 hours, but that would make you ineligible under the current system, despite never actually being an 'inactive' player. Are you just going to ignore the entire rest of my post as well as the context of whom I was replying to? I was discussing it with someone who was consistently bringing up roleplaying. You're also ignoring my entire point that they very much do matter, so please don't give me that. Misrepresenting my position by quoting an extremely small portion of it is even more dishonest. | |} ---- ---- ---- Because we're the ones who stuck around when every game blog and news site said wildstar was dead in the water. Were the ones who believed in CRB when all of our friends told us to abandon the game. If all your going to do is give us a Couple of ingame items as appreciation, you better make it look like you actually appreciate the loyal players, IMO. Because right now it looks like Carbine took the loyal customers of their niche game and said they dont appreciate them that much. I mean really, these guys are going to be riding around on mounts ingame that constantly remind you that you weren't as loyal as those players that subbed continuously since launch, and you aren't really appreciated by CRB. | |} ---- F2p dance party... Think about all of the new dance partners you'll have!! | |} ---- The reason that so many people are willing to suggest these things in a cash shop is that we're aware that some F2P models give cash shop currency as one of the benefits of being a subscriber. Then you allow subscribers to have those things as part of their subscription without denying them from non-subscribers who are nevertheless spending a lot and supporting your game through ala carte purchases in your cash shop. | |} ---- ---- Gratz @Eclips Yep. I'm not going to lie, I wasn't subbed for about 2-3 weeks in March? Does that invalidate the 11 other months though? I was there when the game was filled with bots flying left and right to nodes/trees. When servers were deserted and no server merges announcements. When 77 employees were laid off. When Carbine announced the change from 1 month updates to 3 months update. When Halloween & Christmas event wasn't going to happen as a result of that. PvP being deserted and Datascape 40 was quite unpleasant to raid due to roster issues, lag, bugs and exploits. I was there through the rough as well and trust me, as someone who frequents sites like Massively & MMO-Champion, you guys were not popular, but despite that I vouched for the game because it's still a good game at the core of it. And it's still a good game. But dismissing players like me because I was off for less than a month kinda sucks. It kinda hurts to be dismissed like that, especially after having vouched for this game through thick and thin. We'll see coming over the few days how this Player Appreciation thing will change (if at all). Edit: There is a lot of reasons some people are happy about it I imagine. There are the players who simply don't want to pay to play games. Some don't like being bound by a subscription fee aka feel the need to play to validate their 15 bucks. Lastly there are players who doesn't really care about the transition itself, but rather are happy about their predictions coming true despite obvious signs. The latter sounds ridicolous, but trust me, for generel MMORPG threads, you'll see a lot of "I TOLD YOU SO" and a lot less "Ah, that's nice to hear. Wish them the best of luck". | |} ---- ---- Yeah, I feel you. Granted, I wasn't there for a lot of the time, just the first three months or so, betas, etc -- even when places were ghost-towns and people were begging for server merges; even back when they kept just throwing new servers into the mix first... I, and several others, were ones telling them that they should be making mega-clusters super-servers, rather than popping out all the new servers, but then they did it anyways... and after it was all said and done, they tried acting like super-servers were their idea, and that it was the players that screamed for all the new servers. But yeah, I remember the bot-nightmare (even ones not just teleporting, but being way up in the sky and steal nodes from you), where you couldn't even harvest any nodes or gather any materials to where I eventually just gave up on crafting completely. Before the game even released, the missus and I pre-ordered deluxe copies of the game... talked several into coming over to Wildstar and/or checking out Wildstar as their first MMO. Always stood behind it... then right around the time the game launched, due to "other game-related issues" *cough*, I quickly saw the light and the bigger picture. Let's just say in all my years of gaming (see signature)... Wildstar had the biggest of a certain type of impression on me, and that's not to say a positive one sadly. :unsure: :wacko: :ph34r: For me it's not about the mooching at all to be honest. I might pop in here and there now that it's f2p... my main reason, is due to past viewpoints, things said, even things mentioned by the powers-that-be of what they'd do before they ever let Wildstar go f2p... it's kind of giggle-worthy at the very least. :D :lol: (BTW, you do realize there's such a thing as CREDD correct? So it's not like people couldn't play somewhat for free and, as you say, mooch, before either, lol!) It's one cent per paragraph, I counted six... you owe me a penny! \ :P / | |} ---- Because the alternative was that the servers were getting unplugged? That's why I'm happy about it. | |} ---- Take a better read at what I was saying - which was pointing out the disconnect between the argument for a cosmetic shop and the idea that cosmetics are in fact important to more than roleplayers. You yourself said that they affect gameplay, even if they aren't gameplay in and of themselves. This makes cosmetic cash shops just as bad as shops that make a player purchase an unlock for a raid tier or whatever. | |} ---- I avoided taking a Victory lap...I don't feel like I won because the game is afterall going Free to Play. My goal was to help them avoid that. Ah well. Atleast it's still here and F2P isn't the death sentence it used to be. Good to see you Zombie. | |} ---- Indeed right? They act like CREDD never existed. :P Good to see you as well Balf... been a long time. And even though it might not be a victory lap... for all those that slapped us in the face when we said it'd end up here AND be better off for the game overall (I would say better late than never, but as others have said in various places including YouTube... might be too little, too late)... yeah, feels kinda decent to hold our shoulders upright, and actually have the last laugh. Especially considering all the talk of what Carbine swore they'd do before they ever let it go f2p, hehe. :P (I'm sure you recall all the times you and I got in trouble for merely talking about f2p, how it was called trolling, etc... and all the enforcement/punishments, etc.) | |} ---- ---- No. My point was the only people who it affects in terms of gameplay are roleplayers, and even then it does not define how they do so. For everyone else it is an extra, a side thing, a perk. It is not even close to being as bad as paying to unlock a raid tier, how does that even make sense? | |} ---- ... You're not very clear on the whole concept of Free-To-Play, are you. | |} ---- I wouldn't be so sure about that. Elder Scrolls Online might be hurting themselves if anything. I'm really eager to check out ESO with all its new changes... but never bought the game before, and the new "unlimited" price of $60 seems rather steep... granted it's unending gameplay... but considering the game originally dropped all the way down to $20, or $10 on sale on Steam... $60 cover price is a bit of a slap in the face. I might be willing to sink money into ESO's cash-shop or even premium if the cover-charge wasn't so much (I'm not huge on free trials, because if one gets hooked on the game, and then finds they can't afford it, it's just teasing themselves). I might even be willing to think $30-$40 is okay, but $60 is just a bit too much; also keeping in mind the audacity they had to charge $20+ more just for the single Imperial race... which many screamed about, and still do, since I believe that's still something they're doing. | |} ---- Actually those that still require you to purchase the box/game are called b2p or buy-to-play if you want to be technical/literal. :lol: | |} ---- Many MMO's that have gone "free to Play" have still required you to purchase the box/game. So thanks for your input. :lol: | |} ---- That's called "Buy-To-Play". | |} ---- ---- I, regrettably, cannot say that I'm surprised it ended this way. I will cut those guys who "slapped us in the face" some slack, provided they admit that I am a Clairvoyant God whose understanding of MMORPGs exceeds theirs, AT ALL LEVELS! I'm kidding, of course.They haven't spoken to me, but I know they know who I am lol. I respect how they are handling it though. There isn't 500 "I'm quitting due to Free To Play" posts from them. This is great for the game and great for them. They can even over-support if they want. As, I said back then If you love the game the best thing you can do is support it regardless of the payment model. I was a Patron in Rift and I bought from the shop here and there. I was having fun and enjoying my time in Telara. | |} ---- Maybe not to you. But to someone who places a high value on customizing their character's appearance and the act of collecting things in-game, cosmetic items are absolutely a fundamental part of gameplay. And no roleplay is required. | |} ---- Nerfing content would definitely hurt them. As far as content goes they really need minigames and something Dynamic. That way they can keep a decent content stream going. Right now they are pretty much forced to deliver Raids and Zones. That's incredibly expensive. They need something fun and cost effective that they can drop inbetween Raid tiers(I made that sound really bad lol but it's the truth haha). Otherwise the game is essentially Tera with superior Raiding. Tera has no interesting Minigames/Fluff or and it lacks anything dynamic. Wildstar atleast has "fluff" covered with housing. | |} ---- So, I'm just trying to catch up, and didn't feel like scrolling through literally 40+ pages... are cosmetic items going to be locked inside of a cash-shop now? :unsure: Or is it the costume slots are going to be locked until bought/paid for? :( | |} ---- There will more than likely be shop exclusive cosmetics but there will still probably be stuff in-game. | |} ---- I would suggest they not go so grindy/hardcore on the end-game content... hard sure, hardcore, eh... as was said many moons ago, that was something many in other MMOs grew to detest and were thankful was gone -- sure, not everybody, but most gamers I've talked to and play/played with. Is attunement still a thing in Wildstar? PS - I also completely agree with mini-games... or one thing I've wanted to see take off more in games, is randomly-generated missions/quests, like the ones seen in Anarchy Online from the quest-terminals, with the sliders and such... just perhaps not so rigid and repetitive after awhile... spruce them up a tad more. ( Why not, a lot of the content in Wildstar is derivative of most every other MMO on the market. :P ) | |} ---- ---- ---- yeah, but they nerfed it quite a bit. A lot less time consuming. | |} ---- This is not Free to Play, this is Buy To Play. Stop saying B2P games are F2P because they are not. This is a false notion and is lazy and misinformative to continue to group the two models together. Please Carbine. Please. | |} ---- No, but people are acting as if they are going away forever and will only be available on the cash shop, which is the point I've been trying to knock into people's heads for a while now. As was mentioned, there will likely be some exclusives on the cash shop, it's not the end of the world, even for people who like cosmetics. And none of that is going away. Stop acting like it is. | |} ---- Stop acting like future cosmetics are going to go anywhere but the cash shop, then. | |} ---- Yes. Some of them will be on the cash shop. Not all of them will be. It is not the end of the world. I have never once said that they won't have cosmetics on the cash shop. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Well when people use statements like "It ruins the game" and such, it is extremely hyperbolic as well. If you think I am dismissive of it, it's because I am waiting and seeing what happens, rather than bemoaning how horrible it is that there will be some cosmetics on the cash shop, when as stated, I also love messing with them. That does not mean I am going to be convinced it is so horrible if there's an outfit I want but it's on the cash shop, when I can afford to drop $5 on an outfit because I am otherwise playing entirely free, not to mention I can also find plenty of things I still enjoy for my outfits from the other things available in the game. Can't have everything I want in life. That's also ignoring the ability to find the shop currency in the world, or the fact that if you're willing to drop $15 a month on the game, you can also drop $5 on an outfit you want. | |} ---- Whatever they plan on doing, they're going to want to get people on the PVP megaservers before the game goes F2P. If they make it easy for entire guilds to transfer intact, that will be really helpful - and if so, they should let the community know sooner than later. I don't think new players will need a perk to entice them to roll there, though. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Again, you are trying to make this about loyalty. That is the Loyalty Points program, this is the Player Appreciation program. Yes, it uses the word loyal. However, the word loyal there is an adjective, describing the type of subscriber, but not what the subscriber did to earn Carbine's appreciation. That's the next part, "who have maintained a subscription." This appreciation isn't for loyalty, its for maintaining a subscription. Specifically, a subscription from June 3rd, 2014 to Free-to-Play launch. There is no loyalty requirement, just a maintenance one. There is undoubtedly a correlation between loyal players and players obtaining the mount, which is why they were described as loyal, but it is not a causation. Personally, I don't care much about the business model as long as the content remains top par. There's still plenty of end game zones planned that will get costumes as rep rewards, not to mention the already planned holidays. | |} ---- ---- Considering that's nothing at all what I said... hey, if that's your reading comprehension to not understand there's a happy-medium middle-ground, that's your own malfunction bro. B) PS - Perhaps if there was a decent amount of quality end-game content, they wouldn't have to make the limited end-game content so grindy... #JustSaying :lol: Too late, lol. Oh, the memories... *shudder* :P | |} ---- ---- Uhhh, no offense, but that's what's been screamed since the beginning... the end-game grind got so monotonously boring that most everybody left... the game went ghost-town status, and is circling the bottom of the bowl... hence WHY it went free-to-play in the first place. People can keep screaming to have it be a grindy, "hardcore" mess, and that "hardcore" is the "only-core" all they want to if that's their wish, but there is a happy-medium middle-ground... like how WoW has standard, heroic, and mystic... there doesn't have to be one universal difficulty... heck, look at the way Guild Wars 2 handles difficulty. All I'm saying is... everybody thought "hardcore" was still cool and where it's at, which news flash, obviously it wasn't... they screamed for everything to stay "hardcore" and be "more hardcore"... and look where it got the game. Keep pushing for "hardcore", and it's going to be the most "hardcore" game-funeral in history. PS - Content might become easier as you "gear up", but you conveniently leave out that in order to "gear up", you have to grind like it's still 1999. :P | |} ---- Thank you for taking your time to respond to my anxieties, Caydiem. I do appreciate it. Hopefully you'll understand that I'll hold off relaxing too much until we know the details, though. xD | |} ---- This is a common concern during F2P transitions like this. More information will be upcoming soon, but I did want to reassure you that we're making sure to add costumes and the like in game to chase as well. Including some often-asked-for bits... ;) | |} ---- So... let me see if I've got this straight. You want them to appreciate most those players who were around at launch, even if they got up and left after their first month and won't be back until the subscription requirement lapses... ...more than they appreciate those players who showed up a month after launch and have been here ever since...? I've given some thought to the subject and I think I detect someone who wants to be appreciated for having got up and left. | |} ---- ---- Thank you for saying something on this. | |} ---- Well ultimately while I've been aggressive in trying to convince you, I think you're worrying way too much about this. There's far too negative of a stigma when it comes to F2P as a model, and that's all I'm trying to get people to reconsider. It is not inherently bad like many people believe, not even close. I'd rather not see people who love the game quit over false conceptions about what is going to happen with the F2P model or by overblowing the effect it will have on the game. Hopefully you'll be able to relax a bit until more info is known. Then decide to panic or not. ;) | |} ---- I agree with this. We all know the horror stories as the model has developed, but the reality is that developers and marketing teams are getting better about understanding what players will--and won't--tolerate, and players are getting more experienced at recognizing the worst carnival sideshow scams being repackaged in digital form. The devil is in the details, and we don't have the details yet. Thanks for letting us know, Caydiem. If I could "like" your post, I would. :) | |} ---- I am trying! I even managed to log in and level some alts for a bit without thinking about the coming transition. :o And then I had to pop my head back into the forums... xD | |} ---- No where in my post am I asking them to appreciate the players at launch more than those that have been here ever since. Read it again. There is an exclusive title (with a name that actually makes sense) for the people who were around at launch and continued to stay subscribed. Tossing a mount into the mix just adds salt to injury. It gives me a similar, if not greater level of frustration than the Investigator title you can get from Galeras as an exile (which I bet 99% of Wildstar players do not have). You complete the entire zone but you don't read the achievement list before doing it, so, alas, you do not get your investigator title and will never, ever be able to get it unless you choose to restart your character after realizing this fact. You might be wondering why I made that comparison at all... But it basically has to do with a person not being made aware of the requirements of a reward before it is too late. Not having access to something as visible as a mount because you missed a month of subscription is similarly frustrating, and, all I'm saying is that anyone who purchased to game at launch did the dev. team a huge favor by taking a leap and investing in something that hadn't really proven itself to them yet whether they decided to subscribe the entire time or not. | |} ---- ---- ... from the experiences I've had, I'm not so sure that's a bad thing, rofl. As for the rest of your post... I'm sure if you could find a way to revitalize Wildstar and get it more booming and successful than going f2p, Carbine would love to hear your ideas, rather than reasons going against what's become pretty much inevitable. Perhaps throw out some solutions, rather than going against the grain in their progress and choice, that they really have no other alternative than to make, is all I'm getting at I suppose. As for more players in a f2p model doesn't necessarily mean more money... well, there's obviously not all that much more money NOW, hence why they find themselves having to go f2p in the first place. :P ( I mean, really, it's like telling somebody that's being evicted to "please not move out". :lol: ) | |} ---- ---- What you are describing is P2W, and breaks every MMORPG. Why should i spend Time on my Character learn how to play it etc. when i just can buy everything with real money?! | |} ---- NO NO sorry If it came across like that..i will EDIT..but I dont mean BUY THE BEST WEAPONS AND GEAR.....IN APB you buy it because then you get to use it forever...otherwise you have to lease it with in game cash...and mostly the money thing is to buy special looks and quality of life perks:) | |} ---- ---- ---- I really would like an answer if this includes those who had a sub, then went to using CREDD. | |} ---- This was answered earlier on for you FranBunnyFFXII :) | |} ---- It says so right in the post you quoted subscription INCLUDES C.R.E.D.D, game time cards, "30 days" period included with retail card So yes, it would include any combination of the above as well, as long as there were no periods where your account was inactive | |} ---- Apparently dyslexia got bet better of me. Oops. Ok then, this might sound dumb/noob but... How do I redeem a credit i mean the mechanics of doing so? I have 2 stored in my account inventory. What happens if I click the button "Redeem CREDD"? | |} ---- ---- According to these posts, the Circle, Warparty and Guild limitations are lifted if you subscribe for a month, and it's retroactive. You can also get them lifted through the Loyalty Program (scroll down to the bottom). | |} ---- ---- ---- Gw2 models work for unknown reasons. I swear to god..I have payed so little for my time in Gw2 is embarrasing and I have playes it alot..cause the www is world class..I TRULY feel like a freeloader in that game..not a good feeling. I am so glad WS dont go down that route. I wanna pay for services provided for me. I want Nothing for free..not even love...well except for the love my mom gives me;) But to you sir...keep WS in your rotation...you dont have to be loyal...loyalty will only get you a mount;) nothing else;) ..in my game rotation I have WOW, GW2, APB and WS. | |} ----